Everyone Needs A Mother's Love
by ash2009
Summary: Michael's life changes when he goes to Maria for comfort after Hank hurt him. He gets a family, a new life, and gets to learn what a mother's love is. This takes place after Hank gave Michael a black eye in the episode Independence Day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.

**Everyone Needs a Mothers Love**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Michael slowly walked through the rain. His whole world was falling apart. Max and Isabel didn't understand. He had nothing left. His whole life was one big pain that he didn't want to continue. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

Looking around he realized he was near Maria's house. Maria...yes, Maria would comfort him. All he knew was he needed Maria.

Slowly he walked around to her bedroom window.

She was sitting there looking out at the rain. When she realized he was there she looked away, probably trying to ignore him. He wouldn't blame her if she did. Who wouldn't want to ignore him?

To his surprise she looked back at him again.

Leaning forward she asked, "What are you doing out there?"

He stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. What could he say? That he needed her?

"No. You can't come in, no," She said.

He stopped and she continued, "I know why you are here, I know what your plan is. I know what you want, but it's not going to work this time, mister. No matter what you say. My answer is no."

He just looked at her pleadingly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She finished.

He looked down at the muddy ground. He needed her.

The next thing he knew, her window was sliding open so he looked up. She could see all his hurt in his eyes. She always could.

Holding out her hands to him she motioned him forward.

Slowly he reached out and took her hands, allowing her to help him inside.

Once he was inside and the window closed, she grabbed a towel. Turning back to him she began to dry his hair.

"God, you could get pneumonia," she said and pulled the towel off his head.

He didn't respond, just stood there looking at her.

When their eyes locked he couldn't seem to control his emotions anymore. Slowly the tears came down his face. Reaching up she whipped them away but more came down even faster than the first.

He was breaking down right in front of her.

She couldn't seem to make his tears stop, so she decided to help him get it all out. She quickly pulled his coat and shirt from him so just his undershirt was on.

He looked like a lost, frightened, hurt boy to her.

Looking up at his face again she saw it was quickly becoming soaked with tears. He brought his hands up to hide his face from her, as his first soft sob came threw his slightly parted lips. She was having none of that, so she pushed his arms down and pulled him into a comforting hug. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him tightly.

Immediately after she did this, his arms came down around her and he lay his head down on her shoulder. With one arm, she rubbed up and down his back. Her other arm held onto him tightly, as he cried.

After about ten minutes of this, she began to feel uncomfortable standing there in an upright position. His tears or muffled sobs hadn't slowed either. She figured that this was his first long, hard cry. He was crying out all his pain from over the years. She knew he had a hard life, she just didn't know how hard.

Slowly, she backed away, but he seemed resistant to let her go until she whispered, "Come to the bed."

She let him crawl in first and then crawled in behind him. He was half on his side and half on his stomach. She pressed her chest to his back and wrapped her arm around him. Her other hand was soothing his hair back.

With her face pressed up to the side of his neck, she could see him struggling to stop crying.

"Let it out, baby. You'll feel better after you let it all out. It's alright to cry. Everyone needs to cry at some point. Shh, just let it all out," said Maria and then kissed the side of his wet cheek.

He cried for another good ten minutes and then she heard small hiccups mixed in.

"Shh. You don't have to tell me. Everything is going to be okay. It might make you feel better if you tell someone though," whispered Maria into his ear.

Slowly he turned around and curled up in on himself, up against her chest. His arms were tucked into his chest and his face buried into hers. This just reminded her of a small child, trying to hide from the world.

Soon his sobs and hiccups slowed and then stopped.

She looked down and saw his eyes closed. She figured he had cried himself to sleep, so it was a surprise when he began to speak.

"It's Hank."

Maria knew who Hank was. She personally didn't like him.

She knew Michael wasn't done so she stayed quiet so he would continue.

"He has been getting very drunk lately. If I don't do what he wants or if he feels like it, he hits me or punches me. He gave me a black eye this time. Usually he doesn't leave marks, but this time he did. Max caught me in the school bathroom today and healed it. He told Isabel and they tried helping but they made it worse. Hank tried coming onto Isabel and she nearly attacked him. Max and I held her back, but then Hank pulled out his gun. I used my powers to stop him. He called me a freak, and then Max and Isabel pulled me away from home. I can never go back there...Oh God Maria... He saw me use my powers. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just tired of everything..."

He was beginning to mumble towards the end. He was beginning to fall asleep.

Maria soothed his hair back as she whispered, "It's going to be alright. Go to sleep. I'll be here for you."

His breathing deepened as he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Soon Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

It was about 3:00 a.m. when Maria was awoken to someone heaving into the trashcan beside her bed.

Looking over she saw Michael. Thinking quickly, she figured his stomach must be upset from all that he has been through.

Slowly crawling out of bed, she went to get a wet washcloth. Returning shortly, she knelt down beside him. His heaving had stopped but his breathing was still labored. Reaching around him she washed his face off and looked into his eyes.

They had already begun to well up with tears again. This was going to be a long hard night for the both of them.

"Come on. Let's get you back into bed," said Maria.

Michael crawled in but this time he layed on his stomach, as he just let the tears fall.

Maria took care of the trashcan before crawling in behind him. Half of her body lay on his back, with her head lying on his shoulder. Holding him was all she could do until he fell back to sleep.

...

**MORNING (BEFORE SCHOOL)**

Maria's bedroom door opened and in walked Amy, her mother.

"Maria, its 6:30, you need to get up and get ready for school..." she trailed off as soon as she looked at the bed.

**Her baby girl had a boy in her bed!**

She started to breathe hard in panic but something caught her attention. She knew this boy. It was Michael, the boy that helped her out once when her fighter had baled on her. The Michael, Maria was always talking about.

Looking closer she looked at his face. His face was pale, eyes had dark bags under them and his cheeks had the lines left behind from tears.

"Hmm, "Amy thought, "Take a deep breath Amy. Your daughter is a responsible young lady. There has to be a good reason she would allow him to sleep in her bed."

After taking her own advice she walked to Maria and nudged her awake.

"Maria...Maria wake up. We need to talk," said Amy as soon as she got her daughters attention.

She walked out of the room, to the kitchen when Maria started moving from the bed. She was very relieved to see their cloths still on.

Amy was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands when Maria stumbled into the room.

"Mom, it's not what you think..." started Maria as she took a seat across from her mother.

Amy cut her of saying, "Well I hope it isn't what I'm thinking. I am trying to remain calm here Maria, so just tell me if you had sex with him last night."

Maria sighed answering, "No, we did not have sex mom."

Everything was silent until Amy said, "Are you going to explain what's going on? I know something is wrong."

Maria gave her a confused look.

"I know something is wrong because I don't see Michael crying over something stupid, and don't tell me he wasn't crying either. I have been a mom for awhile now, so I know the signs of someone crying. I want the truth. You best tell me everything young lady," said Amy.

Maria stayed quiet for awhile thinking on what to do. Should she tell her mom everything? How much should she tell her? What would Michael think?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom leaning forward.

"Maria, I can't help if you don't tell me," said Amy with a sigh.

If she told her then maybe her mom could help Michael, but she would have to tell her everything. Even about Michael, Max, and Isabel being aliens. Could she trust her mom?

Looking into her moms eyes she finally decided she could trust her.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you everything," said Maria.

"Try me," was all Amy said.

Taking a deep breath Maria started from the beginning where Liz got shot, to finding out all three were aliens, up until Michael came to her last night.

"Okay," said Amy slowly, "Everything fits. Michael did seem like an odd child to me, but that doesn't explain why he was in your bed Maria."

"He came to me upset and needing comfort. At first I didn't know what was going on so I just held him and was there for him. I think that was the first time he cried like that. I got him to tell me that Hank, his foster dad, has been drinking and abusing him. He gave Michael a black eye yesterday and Max healed it. Both Isabel and Max trying helping but Hank pulled a gun, and Michael used his powers to stop him. Hank saw Michael use his powers and flipped, calling him a freak. They got Michael out of there and now Michael has no place to go. He was hurting and scared. Max and Isabel didn't understand that he just lost everything he ever had and that he can never go home," said Maria.

After a moment of silence, where Maria just watched the anger flash in her mothers eyes, Amy said, "Well your right about one thing, he isn't going back there."

Maria leaned forward and started to beg, "Please mom! Help him! I don't know what to do...I told him I would be there for him and that everything would be alright. Please mom."

"Don't worry honey. I will think of something. Now you need to hurry and get ready for school. I'm going to need the car today," said Amy.

"But mom! I want to stay with Michael today!" Maria started to protest.

"My daughter needs an education to survive in this world, so you are going to school. I will take care of Michael. He needs rest from what he just went through so hurry up, get dressed and get going," said Amy firmly.

"Mom..." Maria tried one last time.

"Maria!" Amy exclaimed.

Maria gave up, not wanted to anger her mother.

7:30 came quickly. Amy was still sitting at the table with coffee when Maria was finally ready. Before she walked out the door she gave her mom one last pleading look.

Amy waved to her and said, "Have a nice day at school dear."

Finally when she was alone she started to think on what she needs to do.

8:00 passed and then 8:30. Finally at 9:00 she had a plan. Now she just has to approach Michael on the idea.

...

Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? 


End file.
